gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Davis
Davis is an incorporated city in southern Los Santos County, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. The city borders the north to the Los Santos neighborhood of Strawberry, in the east to Rancho, in the west to Chamberlain Hills and in the south to Banning. The radio station West Coast Classics broadcasts live from this area. Character Davis is a low-class city with a high crime-rate and high gang violence between the The Families and Ballas similar to its bordering neighborhoods in the city of Los Santos. Davis is the only neighborhood in Los Santos to incorporate as known so far, as the neighborhood has its own courthouse, and also its own fire department service, which is a branch of the Los Santos Fire Department. The city is served by the Los Santos County Sheriff. South and south-west Davis is primarily residential and heavily populated by small, single-family homes; often with installed bars on the windows and doors to prevent burglaries. However, the busy roads of Carson Avenue and Davis Avenue, located further to the north-east of Davis are more commercial and contain many smaller businesses and stores. The city had a population of 248 as of 2013. Events of GTA V This is one of the main settings in the Hood Safari mission where Franklin, Lamar and Trevor killed a huge wave of Ballas in the Grove Street. The car impound for Tonya's towing missions is located next to the Sheriff's Department. Influence Davis is mostly based on the city of Compton, California, notice the Davis Avenue is angled skewed compared similar to what of the real-life Compton Ave going through Compton. Gang control The entire city of Davis is heavily controlled by Ballas, with the occasional presence of The Families on Carson Avenue near the Davis-Strawberry border, and Grove Street on the Davis-Chamberlain Hills border. If the player goes into the blocks near Grove Street, Brough Avenue, and Covenant Avenue, they will be shot at by Ballas. In the northern part from Carson Avenue there is less gang control, but still a presence of Ballas. Transport stop station in Davis.]] The Los Santos Transit has a stop station at Carson Avenue between Brouge and Davis Avenue. Places of interest Davis has its own courthouse, being the Davis Courts Building, based on the Compton City Hall. There is also a fire department, a sheriff-station and the Davis Mega Mall, based on the Slauson Super Mall. During the mission Pulling Another Favor, Tonya says there is a high-school in the area named Davis High, in which her and Franklin went to. However Davis High is not to be seen anywhere and has most likely been demolished sometime before 2013 . A small public library can also be seen but not entered on Davis Avenue on the cross to MacDonald Street. Roads and Streets *Brouge Avenue *Carson Avenue *Covenant Avenue *Davis Avenue *Grove Street *Macdonald Street Businesses *Porn Crackers *Sheet Yourself *Dicklovers *Fowi Mouthed *Zany-Z's *Bad Day Goods *A RON gas station. *Bishop's *License Sex Shop *Ruedas De Fuego *Herr Kutz Barber *Chringo's Carpets *Cosas $1 Baratas *Yum Fish *Groceries *Liquor Deli *Ronnie's Luxury Hand Car Wash *Discount Store *Hayes Auto Body Shop *Cent Carpet *East Side Wigs *Discount Depot *Ring Of Fire *Lucky Plucker *Timmy's Flowers *Suds Law Laundromat *Dollar Pills *Edzell Foundation *Totally Rental *Taco Farmer *Mosley Auto Service *Davis Mega Mall *Discount Jewels *Locksmith *Carsons Salon *Furniture & Nails *Family Pharmacy *Molarstation Dentistry *Laundromat, Davis *Cabinets & Carpets *ATM Liquors *la Vaca Loco Trivia *Davis is an independent city from Los Santos, however it is still in the Los Santos metropolitan, similar to the real-life city of Compton, California in which the city is based on. *Davis is the smallest city in the entire Grand Theft Auto series. *Davis is the only city that is known to have incorporated from Los Santos. *The real city of Davis is located west of Sacremento, Northern California. Gallery ajmdavisdowntownskyline.jpg|Downtown Davis skyline. Ajmdavissheriffstation.jpg|LSCS Office in Davis. ComptonYo.png DavisStation.png|Davis transit stop. See Also Ganton - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent to Davis de:Davis (Ortschaft) Navigation Category:Areas Category:Areas in Los Santos (GTA V) Category:Gang areas Category:Cities in GTA V Category:Cities